Falling teardrops
by Acrimonious
Summary: After the Haku incident Naruto realize what could have happened to one if his most precious persons...SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Acrimonious:** Yes, I'm back again with yet another fanfic...it'll be a short one...I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed my other fanfic even though it sucked as some actually did tell me...I got sad when they told me that...**:(  
**

**A tear can lead to a promise**

_To be or not to be, that's the question isn't it? Somehow I never understood that until now. I have always had my mask on so nobody could see me, so nobody could hurt me. But now my facade is breaking in front of the only person I really care about, the only person who can see me for who I am even if it's just for a moment. And it really hurt when your most precious person is in your arms, dying. And for the first time in years you show your true self and he says that he hates you, it really hurt. My heart nearly broke and it would have if he hadn't told me not to die with concern in his voice. Then he died in my arms, I felt that his whole body relaxed and he stopped breathing. I couldn't stand the pain and I felt the tears slowly making their way down my cheeks. But sometimes words are not enough to describe a feeling. And what does all of this have to do with the question? _

_Well right now I choose to be._

**Acrimonious:** Okay, this is just a prologue...and I'll start adding chapters if I see some interest in this..._  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Acrimonious:**I'm really happy, I never thought I could get reviews on that short thing. And since I love you oh so much I'm gonna update now! Fast huh?**_  
_**

**_Troubled thoughts._**

The rain was poring down as is someone had cut a big hole in the sky. Naruto was still sitting on the bench; he was wet from head to toe. He just sat there, expressionless, and stared out in the space of nothing. Why was he alone? Why didn't anybody care about him? The thoughts whirled around in his head.

_'You're always in the way.'_ The words echoed in his head, the voice sounded too close.

_'Can't you do anything right?'_ He turned his head to see if someone was actually talking to him.

_'I hate you' _The blonde winced, the painful words lingered in his head. He got up from the bench and looked at the Hokage monument with empty eyes. The faces carved into the stone wall seemed to look down on him, judging him. Why did he even try to become the Hokage? Nobody would recognize him anyway, so why did he try so hard? A boom of thunder made the reality crash down on his shoulders.

'_Maybe I should go home now, it's no point of being here.'_

The roads were muddy by the water that had cut through the earth surface making small paths that would in the end ruin them. When the hard raindrops hit the ground the mud splashed up on the bottom edge of his pants, but he didn't care, he was already wet from head to toe by the rain so a little mud wouldn't do him any harm. He still couldn't believe it. Sasuke didn't die from Hakus needles. And he still couldn't believe that Sasuke still hated him.

Naruto had come to the park early in the morning to think about what happened. He thought about it the whole day but didn't seem to understand why. Sasuke had jumped in front on the attack just to save him. So why did Sasuke still hate him? He didn't know. His promise to himself was going to harder to keep than he thought. His mask was a defence mechanism that he just couldn't get rid off.

The clouds had darkened as had Naruto's mood. His usually cherry smile faltered until it totally disappeared. The people in the park had started walking to their homes when they noticed the dark clouds. Since after the day they got to know that Naruto knew about the kyuubi they had started to treat him even worse. Naruto didn't mind though, he understood them in some wicked way. The villagers had stopped ignoring him which would probably be a good thing but instead of ignoring they threw the hateful word in his face instead of behind his back. So in a way he was acknowledged. Naruto laughed bitterly at the thought. He looked back up at the sky.

'_It's pretty drastic how the weather changes, from clear blue sky to grey and cloudy in just...6 hours...' _He went into his apartment and took of his wet clothes and threw them into the laundry basket, he would have to wash them soon, except for the fact that the laundry basket was so full that the clothes was falling out of it the wet clothes would probably rot if he didn't take care of them soon. So there he stood, in the middle of the apartment, butt naked. It was cold in the apartment, since a long time ago the radiators had given out and Naruto didn't know how to fix it. The landlady sure as hell wouldn't give him any help. He went to the toilet to take a shower when he passed a mirror. He stopped for a second and turned towards the mirror and glared at his reflection. He looked down at his stomach where the red spiral appeared when he used his chakra. At the moment it didn't show.

**"It's all your fault, stupid fox."** If you wouldn't have been standing close to him you wouldn't have heard the hateful whisper, but you would however noticed the tears that had started to water up his blue eyes.

The water tickled when it went down his body. '_I think I'll make some ramen after this'_ he thought and started to wash his golden hair. This whole day had been awful. He had nothing to do all day long since Kakashi had told them to take a break after the mission so he had spent his whole day in the park. He should've been training. The water was starting to get cold, not that it was warm to begin with. He heard a light knock on the door and frowned.

'_What? Who would come to me? In this weather? At this hour?' _Naruto went out of the shower and took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went to the door, kind of pissed because he didn't know that you could really enjoy a shower, even though it was just a lukewarm shower turning cold. He opened the door and looked at the person. It was quite dark outside and he could barely see his visitor. The person took a step forward into the light.

A white porcelain face framed by raven bangs, a perfect straight nose, high cheekbones and pale, pink lips. Ebony eyes met his own.

"**Sasuke…?"**

**TBC?**

** Acrimonious:** Cliffhanger! Moahaha...okay not really, just almost...Yes, I'm sticking with the short chapters! But at least I'm updating kinda quick, right?

So REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

**Acrimonious:**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! **Wally's girlfriend** you fooled me there for a while...;;;

I've written this fic from Naruto's POV, just so you know...And I like sarcasm...

**_Weather problems_**

"**What are you doing here?"** I asked him and he just looked at me with his ebony eyes. I felt my cheeks heated up when I realised that I was nothing but a towel, but he didn't seem to notice, or maybe he didn't mind? He put his hands in his pockets and looked into the kitchen. It seemed to take forever for him to answer, or maybe it was just me. His eyes landed on me once again.

"**I need my latter back dobe"** he said and looked up and down my body while he said so. '_Why would he need a latter now? It's raining_' I thought and started to blush when he obviously ogled me at me._ 'Okay he did notice that I'm just wearing a towel_.'

"**Oh"** I said as if that was a perfectly good explanation and opened the door a little more so he could come in. **"I'm just going to get dressed."** I said and he came in. I walked to my room and started to search for my underwear. As usual my room is a mess but after a while of searching I find my underwear and my pants, the only shirt I found was a semi tight net shirt. But who cares? He have already seen me half naked.

Why did I borrow a latter you might ask yourself, well, my roof is caving it and I know that the landlady won't care about it so I decided to swallow my pride and ask Sasuke for help. He did help me for reasons that I have yet to figure out and my roof is still above my head. And why do I still have the latter? The bastard was too lazy to bring the fucking thing back!

When I came out of my room Sasuke was sitting on the couch and he looked spaced out, but he always looks that way so that's not unusual. He didn't notice me as I walked into the room.

"**I think it's outside on the back"** I said. He came out of his trance and looked at me confused. _'Okay, so maybe he did notice the shirt, does it really look that weird?'_

"**What?"**he said and looked at me even more confused. '_And he's suppose to be a genius'_, I thought sniggering inwardly.

"**The latter...you know that's what you came here for."** I said and smiled at him. It was probably the first time I smiled for real today, kind of depressing when you thought about it. The thought about Sasuke walking out in the storm with a latter made me want to laugh. Didn't he think about the lightning? Maybe that's how he got the back of his hair to look like it did. _'How come people think he's a genius anyway? That's it, I must be dreaming'_

"**Oh...well guess I'll go and get it then"** he said and stood up. He was right about to leave when a loud thump could be heard outside the door. We looked at each other in confusion, or rather, he looked at me in confusion while I just returned his glance as if nothing out of the normal had happened. The villagers like to throw things at my door, dog shit, old food, stones, you name it, my door had it.

"**What was that?"** I was the first one to break the silence even though it was a dumb question I just had to say something. I know he couldn't possible know what hit my door but hey, he was just staring at me, it... got... scary! Okay?

"**How would I know, idiot?"** he snapped back. Big surprise there, even though I'm used to his insults they still hurt. He's my only friend, my rival and my team mate and yet he keeps calling me stupid nicknames.

"**Don't call me that"** I said with softness in my voice which was kind of unusual, usually I insult him back but he didn't really seem to pick up on that, or maybe he just didn't care. I'd go with the last one.

"**Whatever"** he said and reaches for the door. He yanked the doorknob but the door didn't budge. He repeated the action several times only to get the same result.

"**What's wrong?"** I asked and looked at him. Now I was officially confused, sure, the villagers threw stuff at my door all the time but they never blocked it before.

"**The door is stuck, I can't open it."** I took out a chair and looked out the little window above the door. The big oak three had fallen in front of the door and it didn't look like it was going to move anytime soon.

"**Oh shit"** the only word that could describe the situation without exaggerating.

'_Damn shitty apartment'_ Sasuke had to stay until someone removed the oak three, we tried to go out the windows but unfortunately the windows were too small to crawl out of. The weather had turned very violent and didn't seem to have any thoughts off disappearing or just plain stop which meant that Sasuke had to stay for the night in my apartment, with me, all night. I took a quick look in my closet and took out 2 of my pyjamas and through one to Sasuke.

"**Here I didn't think you brought one so..." **

"**Thanks"** He went to the bathroom to changed into the pyjamas, or that's what I thought anyway. It was already 11pm and I decided to make my ramen. I bounced over to the kitchen and started to boil some water. Even though I eat it almost everyday I will never get tired of it, ever!

"**Naruto?"** Sasuke said and I, who was in the middle of my cooking, turned around to face him. I was shocked by what I saw, Sasuke stood in front of me with only a towel around his hip. '_Talk about switching roles'_, I looked at him and he at me. My face was unbelievable red. He started to wave his hand in front of my face

"**Naruto? I was just wondering if you had any soap"** he said and looked at me.

"**What? Oh... It's in the cabinet just above the sink"** I said. He turned around and, believe this, dropped the fucking towel. He bent down casually like it happened every day and walked back into the bathroom. When I was sure ha had left I turned around again and dried off the visible nosebleed with the kitchen towel. This was going to be a long night.

**TBC?**

**Acrimonious:** I really hope I'll get more then just 6 reviews...not to sound spoiled or anything...but I like reviews!

I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Acrimonious:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated earlier! But school started again and I'm so freaking tired! I'm really happy about the reviews! Thank you all! What's with people trying to fool me and make me believe they hate me...that's starting to get seriously scary!

**Warm ramen by the fire.**

After 10 minutes, which seemed like hours to me, though I have no patients what so ever, Sasuke came out of the shower and, unfortunately, had his pyjamas on. The weather was worse than ever, I looked out one of my suspiciously small windows. It looked like a battle between rain and wind. The water was cutting through the earth and ruined the roads to my apartment and some of the threes a little further a way from my house had been ripped out of the earth and laid on the ground helpless. '_It takes 20 years for a three to grow up, but in a mere second the life of it can be terminated. Is that the rules of nature? It's kind of sad when you think about it.'_ I removed myself from the window; I didn't want to be depressed, well not more than I already was.

"**Sasuke?"** I said and looked at him, he was now sitting at the very same window and looked out into the storm. Somehow I felt a bit bad for him, he was trapped here with me after all.

"**Hn?"** he answered without looking at me. The storm wasn't THAT fascinating, not that I minded.

"**How long do you think it will be before some one finds us"** A semi long silence followed afterwards. The storm wouldn't end soon and chances were that no one would really care about my apartment door being blocked. So our choices were wait until Kakashi or Iruka comes or blow a whole in the wall, either way it was going to have to wait until the next day.

"**Don't know, the storm will probably be over by dawn".** When I thought about it I remembered that Sasuke might be hungry, well I sure was, my stomach growled like the kyuubi itself was behind it. Come to think of it, he could be.

"**Would you like some Ramen?"** I asked and Sasuke looked at me, he got away from the window and sat down in front of the fire place and started to make a fire. We were lucky we still had electricity, though I didn't really think it would take long before that would go too.

"**Yeah, I guess there isn't such a big selection if I know you right."** I ran to the kitchen and took the boiling water of the stove, my stove is a very bad one and it takes several minutes before it gets hot. I made the ramen and took it out to Sasuke, who had made the fire. Sasuke have been really weird since he got here. He looked kind of sad and he hadn't insulted me as much as he use to.

"**Here's your ramen"** I said and gave him a fox grin. He took it and gave me a thanking 'hmph' and started eating. The fire was warm and comforting in a way that it made me feel safe, but when I think about it I don't really think it was the fire that made me feel that way.

After we finished we decided, or rather I decided, that we should play a game to get our minds of the storm because none of us wanted to sleep when it was a storm outside. Sasuke seemed bored anyway, not that he ever seems entertained.

"**So what should we play?" **I asked and smiled like never before, the only person who actually got the time to play games with me was Iruka and he didn't come over to do that anymore.

"**I don't know, it was your stupid idea."** he said and looked into the fire. Something was off with him tonight but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"**Well I don't have any board games but I think I got some cards" **I ran to my room and looked under the bed, where most of my stuff ends up, well, either there or somewhere in the cough. And what do you know, there was a whole set of cards, so I ran out to Sasuke and gave them to him.

"**Wanna play?"** he looked at me with question marks written all over him.

"**How do you play this game then?"** he said and looked at the cards. _' You got to be kidding me!'_

"**What? You haven't played cards before?" **

"**No"** I looked at him and my face dropped. This guy was really that boring, huh? Who didn't know how to play a simple card game? Sure, I didn't know before, but that was when I was like, eight.

"**Okay I'll explain it"** I finally said and started to explain how you play poker since that was the only card game I felt like playing at the time. After a not too long explanation he got it and we started to play. The storm wasn't as wild anymore and it gave us hope to be able to get out of the house. Sasuke was surprisingly good at poker even though he said he hadn't played before. '_Okay, so I've lost like 30 times at least he doesn't seem bored.'_

"**This game is boring"** I said when I'd lost about 35 times, not that I counted or anything.

"**You're just saying that because you lose all the time"** Sasuke said and smirked

"**Konohamaru is soooo much more fun to play with; at least I can cheat without him noticing anything."** I said to myself. Sasuke put the cards on the floor and sighed. He looked up at me, he looked a bit tired.

"**Well... this is getting kind of monotonous."** I looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"**Well, you can bet money on this...and that's one other to...I don't know the name but I think it's called strip-poker, anyway, when you lose you have to take of one garment, we can play that if you'd like to."** I said in my most innocent tone and looked at Sasuke who blushed._ 'Hehehe I got him didn't I?'_ Sasuke looked up at me and blushed even deeper.

"**Hey, Sasuke, I was just kidding"** I said laughing.

"**There's no way in hell that I was going to play that with you anyway."** he said in defence. I was still laughing and didn't really pay any attention. He started to look weirdly at me.

"**What?"** I said and looked back at him. He pointed towards my face and smiled a bit.

"**You got something one you're cheek."** he said

"**Well where?"** I felt stupid.

"**Never mind, I can get it" **Sasuke said and placed his hand on my cheek, I started to blush furiously. He still looked at me, but there was something in his eyes, something I can't describe. I noticed that he was very close to me now. _If I just bend over a bit I will touch his lips with mine._ So I did, I didn't care if he knew that I like him, he got to know sooner or later. I closed my eyes. His lips was surprisingly soft and warm, it sent tingly feelings through my whole body. I never want to leave his arms.

**_TBC?_**

**Acrimonious:** Oh yes, another cliffhanger, I like those! REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! MUAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 4

**Acrimonious:** I'm so sorry! I know, I was suppose to update yesterday... but I was so sad cause my sister recently moved to a twon 5 hours away from me...and my cusin was gonna have this moving in party(for himself, he moved too) and he didn't even invite me...but he did invite one of my friends...so I'm kinda bummed out...Thank you for the revews anyway...

**You make me hate the skin I'm in**

I started to panic, he didn't kiss me back nor did he push me away. I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were wide open in shock, the hair on my back raised in horror when I realized what I had done. Sasuke didn't move, he sat there paralysed.

"**S-sorry Sasuke..."** It was the only thing I could say. _Why didn't I think this over before I did it? _Sasuke was still looking at me. This was the first time I really wished he wouldn't look at me at all, I was ashamed and I was hoping that the floor would give and let me fall down and get swallowed up by darkness.

"**Why did you do that?"** he asked me. He didn't sound mad but he didn't sound happy either, his whole feature was a void of emotions.

"**Because I... I..."** I just couldn't say it, I didn't want to be rejected as I've been thousands of times in my life. I didn't want to lose him as a friend either and that would be a fact as soon as my confession would leave my mouth.

"**Spill it, Uzumaki, why!"** It wasn't a question, it was a command. His voice was now harsh and cold and his eyes were filled with hate. I felt a lump in my throat and the tears started to build up in my eyes. I stared at the floor, I couldn't even face him.

"**Because...I like you..."** A warm tear ran down my cheek and I closed my eyes and pulled my knees to my chest. I didn't want to see this, I didn't want to be hated anymore. He backed away, just as I'd already predicted.

"**Sorry...I can't return your feelings."** His words cut like a knife into my heart. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. If I hadn't been so devastated I would have run away from him the moment he confirmed my suspicions. Seeing as I had no where to run anyway I just stayed, letting him see me break in front of him.

"**Naruto?"** A familiar, gentle and incredible worried voice broke the suffocating silence. I looked up and saw Iruka and Kakashi standing in the hallway looking at me and Sasuke, who surprisingly was still there, maybe he enjoyed seeing me in so much pain.

"**What are you two doing here?"** I said and stood up. **"We were worried about you, and when we got here there was a big three was blocking the way of your door. And what are you doing here Sasuke?" **Iruka looked confused, I couldn't blame him though, it was a known fact that he hated me more than ever.

"**Anyway, are you okay?"** Kakashi asked and looked at the two of us. Sasuke didn't spear me one look. He just stood up and walked out of my house. Kakashi didn't stop him, he just gave me a confused look and voiced his thoughts.

"**What's up with him?"** Kakashi asked.

"**He's mad... at me..."** I said and went to my room. I didn't miss the desperate looks Iruka gave me. I didn't care much to explain myself.

"**Naruto? Are you alright?"** I looked at him and nodded. They didn't leave the apartment though. I sighed and decided to make things clear.

"**Good bye"** I said and went in my room and closed the door.

I sat down on my floor, it wasn't very clean cause I don't like to clean, and it's going to get dirty again so who's gonna know the difference? '_He hates me, he really hates me.'_ I heard that Kakashi and Iruka went out of my house, Kakashi said something to Iruka about letting me be alone for a while to calm down. I looked at the digital watch, it was 6:07am. I had spent an entire night awake. I leaned myself against the door and pulled my knees up against my chest. The storm was almost over, it was just raining a little, but not much. I let my head lean against my knees. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me in.

Darkness was all around me, I didn't feel the floor underneath me. I felt like I was falling. I hit the ground with a thud and looked up. I looked up and there was a light a little further away so I started to walk towards it. But no matter how hard I tried to get there, it seemed like it just moved further and further away from me. I started to run, but I still didn't get there, I felt to the ground.

"**Why are you trying so hard? You'll never get there."** _Who was that? _I looked around and saw Sasuke standing beside me.

"**Sasuke? Can you help me out of here?"** I took up my hand pleading him to help me up. I stretched my hand towards him. He gave me a hateful glare and hit away my hands making me fall against the ground.

"**No, you're a fox demon I would never help you. In fact, I'm here for another reason."** He looked at me and started to do several hand seals. Then he placed his hand over my chest.

"**Time to die, kyuubi".** My eyes winded, the pain was shooting through my chest.

My eyes shot wide open and the cold sweat was running down my face, I took my hands to my chest. The pain was still there, but there was no wound. At every heartbeat I could feel the pain run through my veins. _ 'I can't stand the pain anymore. There is just one way to get rid of it.'_ I stood up turned around and opened the door. I went out and took my kunai from the table.

"**Finally I will get rid of it all, the pain, the loneliness..."** a sad smile graced my lips. I raised the kunai and cut it deeply in my wrist. The crimson blood ran down my arm and made a little puddle on the floor. I made sure Kyuubi wouldn't interfere as I blocked off his chakra from mine. The puddle grew and my head started spinning. Darkness once again consumed over me and the last thing I can remember seeing was two crimson eyes with two dots in each of them.

**TBC?**

**Acrimonious:** I was actually thinking about ending this here...anyway! please review!


End file.
